Alguien como tú
by Xini-92
Summary: Basada en la pelicula del mismo nombre. JL espero q os guste!
1. Chapter 1

James Potter era un chico alto, de complexión atlética, castaño y con los ojos grises. Popular como el que más, era capitán del equipo de Gryffindor de Hogwarts.

Lily Evans era... rara. Pintaba a todas horas y llevaba la ropa manchada de pintura. No es que se preocupase mucho por su aspecto y no era ni mucho menos popular... tenía el pelo largo y pelirrojo, unos grandes y bonitos ojos verdes y era extremadamente delgada. Lily también iba a Gryffindor.

Ese lunes empezaban las clases y no pintaba ser un día cualquiera. James Potter bajó de la torre Gryffindor hacía los terrenos. Vio su nombre y su cara en la vitrina del quidditch y sonrió.

-¡Hola James!- dijo una chica rubia.

-Hola.- respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Holaaa.- dijo otra chica bajita.

-Hola.- saludó el.- ¿Qué tal Connie?- le preguntó a una chica morena que estaba con su amiga.

-¡Me ha hablado!- dijo ella cuando se había ido el chico.

-Te ha llamado Connie.- dijo su amiga.

-¿Y?

-Que te llamas Melissa.

-Hola Jessy.- dijo Lily acercándose a su amigo de Hufflepuff. Era un chico alto, gordo y rubio. Eran amigos desde el primer curso.

-¡James!- dijo Sirius Black. Era amigo de James. Ambos jugaban en el equipo de quidditch junto con Remus Lupin. Sirius era moreno, alto, también de complexión atlética, con unos grandes ojos azules. Remus por el contrario, era castaño casi rubio, con los ojos dorados, un poco más alto que Sirius y James, pero también fuerte.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué hay Sirius? ¿Qué tal Remus?

-¿Qué hay tronco?

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que solo nos quedan ocho semanas de vida en Hogwarts?

-¡Si! Lo pienso como cada cinco minutos.- dijo Sirius.

-Pues a mi me choca. Hoy, al llegar aquí he pensado que mañana no será un día más: será como el futuro.¿No?

-No. ¡Eh tíos! ¡Al loro! ¡Mira quién ha vuelto del fin de semana y esta más buena que nunca! – dijo Sirius al ver llegar a Emily Parker. Era una chica castaña, bajita y con un cuerpazo.

-Sirius, en nombre de toda la raza humana.- dijo Remus.

-¡Ejem!- le cortó Sirius

-¡Cállate!- volvió a hablar Remus.

-¡Eh!- dijo James a Nataly y Harmony. Ambas eran de la raza negra. Nataly bajita y Harmony alta. Guapas y con un cuerpazo también. Eran amigas de Taylor. La novia perfecta de James- ¿Habéis visto a Taylor?

-No.- dijo Harmony.- ¿A quién?

-A Taylor. Mi novia.

-¡Si! La conocéis... una chica alta que le grita a todo el mundo.- dijo Sirius.

-No, ¿por qué?- dijo Nataly.

-¿Por qué? Pues no lo sé... tal vez porque lleva una semana desaparecida...

-Hola chicos.- dijo una chica castaña, con el pelo caoba oscuro, alta, apareciendo donde estaban ellos.

-Hola Taylor.- dijo James intentado besarla.

-Lo siento cielo, pero apesto a zumo de calabaza Light. ¿Alguien tiene un chicle?

-Yo tengo.

-Yo también- dijeron sus amigas tendiéndole chicles. La chica los coge y se los come. Se gira y le dice a James:

-Oye James, lo he estado pensando detenidamente y lo siento, pero para mi, lo nuestro, ya no funciona.- y dicho esto se marcha.

-¡Que putada!- dijo Remus.

-Mira Taylor, quiero una explicación. Vuelves después de una semana con un tatuaje nuevo y quieres romper conmigo. ¿Qué ha pasado Taylor?

-¡Ay! Si quieres torturarte a ti mismo... ¡Bueno! Te lo contaré... he estado toda la semana en Hosmedague

-Todo eso esta muy bien... pero, ¿podrías pasar a la parte en la que decidiste joderme?

-Ya estoy llegando... sigo. Allí conocí a Broke Hudson.

-¿Broke Hudson? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-¿Y que clase de nombre es James Potter? Broke está en la magia real.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Pues el programa la magia real. Lleva dos temporadas en antena.

-¿El jugador de gobstones disléxico? Pero si le echaron del programa...

-Los siguientes días fueron moviditos... era como si el me conociese a mi y yo a el. Antes de volver aquí, Broke me dijo que tenía una sorpresa. Para que me acordará de mis días con el... ¡el tatuaje!

-¿Eso es todo?

-Básicamente. Pero no te preocupes: iré contigo al baile de fin de curso porque seguro que nos eligen a nosotros... como el rey y la reina de la promoción...

-No, no, no sé que decir...

-Entonces no digas nada... ha sido divertido, pero, ¿creías en serio que abandonaría Hogwarts saliendo contigo? ¿Lo creías? ¡Qué mono! ¡Oh! Aún me duele el tatuaje...- Taylor se marchó y James se quedó allí solo.

Una voz amplificada mágicamente resonó por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Justo cuando James, Sirius y Remus bajaban las escaleras principales:

-Muy bien colegas, se acabo por hoy, todos a las salas comunes, por cierto: mi más sentido pésame para cierto individuo que ha sido despreciado y abandonado por su deliciosa novia. Salían juntos desde hacía varios años...

-Tranquilo, nadie sabe que se refiere a ti.- consoló Remus a James.

-¡Aguanta James! Nos pasa incluso a los mejores... no te hundas ¿de acuerdo tío? Y si ella está con otro, haz lo mismo... esto está lleno de tías ¿vale?- dijo el locutor de nuevo.

-Será mejor que hagas algo...- dijo Sirius- porque tu reputación esta en peligro. Hasta hace un momento eras James Potter delegado de clase, atleta destacado y el jefe del cotarro en general. Y ahora eres James Potter, el puteado.

-¡¿Quién coño se cree que es esa tía!-dijo James refiriéndose a Taylor.- Hay más de dos mil chicas en el colegio y podría echar un polvo con cualquiera de ellas. Taylor Backward es una tía reemplazable.

-Ahórrate esa gilipollez de reemplazable. Hablamos de Taylor Backward.

-Si tío, tiene razón.

-Claro que la tengo. Aquí es toda una institución: las tías quieren ser como ella y los tíos quieren tirársela.

-Ella es como tú, pero con tetas.

-No, no, no... te equivocas. Óyeme bien: la Taylor Backward que acabas de describir es un espejismo, un mito, si le quitas la coquetería y el maquillaje lo único que queda es una nota media de seis con woanderbra.

-Vete a cagar.

-Pongamos a esa, por ejemplo.- dijo señalando a una chica castaña.- Bajita, con una delantera decente... Pero, con el look adecuado y el novio apropiado, en seis semanas la coronarían reina.

-¿En serio?

-Lo que oyes.

-Creo que estas delirando... ¿Por qué no nos lo demuestras?

-¡Eh! Alto, alto... Sirius, Sirius... el tío esta flipando. No abuses de un amigo en esta situación...

-Con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano y útero podrías ser mi madre. Si este tío se cree que puede hacer lo que sea, que lo demuestre. ¿Qué dices James?

-¿Una apuesta?

-Si.

-Dí las condiciones.

-Es muy sencillo, yo elijo a la chica y tu la haces reina en seis semanas.

-Eso es, captado chicos, todos tenemos unos pitos enormes y ahora...- dijo Remus.

-Acepto.- dijo James. Se dieron la mano.

-Entonces... vamos de compras. Jajaja. Tíos... esto va a ser una pasada...

-¿Qué tal esa?

-No esa no.

-¿Qué tal esa?- pregunta Sirius señalando a una chica gorda y fea.

-¿No eliges a la de antes?- dice James.

-Nah... habrá alguna mejor...

-¿Qué tal esa?

-¡Menudo culo tiene la tía! ¡Y una mierda!- los tres rieron. Lily pasaba en ese momento por allí. Cargada con su mochila, con varias carpetas, y dos cuadros tropezó en las escaleras de entrada al castillo.

-¡Caballeros ya tengo a la reina!- gritó Sirius.

-¿Qué? ¿Lily Evans?- dijo incrédulo James mientras veía a Lily recoger sus cosas con su ropa manchada de pintura.- ¡No! ¡No! Ni hablar...

-Una apuesta, es una apuesta ¿no Remus?

-Oye tíos... no me metáis en vuestros líos...

-Oye, oye Sirius. Puedo con tetas caídas, con la gordura, mal aliento incluso con ciertos hongos pero esa tía es terrorífica e inaccesible.

-Oye tío, yo que tu no perdería más tiempo. Según mis cálculos solo quedan seis semanas hasta el baile... y si Lily Evans va a ser la reina yo diría que tienes un faenón de cojones. Jaja.

-Hola Lily, ¿tienes un segundo?- preguntó James acercándose a la chica que estaba sentada con todas sus cosas en la hierba. Cerca había muchísima gente.- Oye Lily, he pensado que tal vez te gustaría- Lily se levantó y echó a andar hacía el castillo. – Dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el mundo.- James se giró y vio a Sirius y Remus partiéndose de risa.

-¿Cómo esta la reina James?- preguntó Mackensy Portman. Amiga de la infancia de James y miembro de Gryffindor pero de sexto curso. Ambos estaban en la sala común.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Por favor, todo Hogwarts lo sabe. ¿Quién es la afortunada pedorra sustituta de Taylor?

-¿Sustituta?

-Ya sabes, tiene que haber alguien ¿no?

-Bueno... no hay nadie en concreto pero si el proyecto.

-¿El proyecto?

-Si... aunque lo cierto es que me ha enviado a paseo.

-Entonces, me cae bien...

-Pues yo creo que esa tía esta cometiendo un error.

-James, ya se que es un concepto que tiene que ser difícil de entender para un imán de zorritas como tu, pero, ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido hacer un pequeño esfuerzo?

-¿Qué esfuerzo?

-Averigua por donde se mueve, averigua que le gusta... me tengo que ir.- Mackensy se fue y James se quedó en la sala común. Entonces llegó una lechuza para el chico. Era de su padre.

_Hola hijo,_

_¿Aún no te han contestado del ministerio? No nos han escrito de ningún departamento, ¿no te parece muy raro a estas alturas del curso? _

James subió a su cuarto y sacó del cajón del escritorio varias cartas. Asistente del ministro, reversión de accidentes mágicos, inefable... pero el quería ser auror. Lo tenía claro. Y eso era algo que su padre no comprendía.


	2. Chapter 2

Cierto q los amantes de Sirius me van a odiar... jaja aki es el cabron, por llamar las cosas x su nombre, de la pelicula es decir del fic. Xo q lindo es James... x dios! kiero decir Zack en la peli... bueno da igual! q kiero uno pa mi xD en fin... dejo mis rollos y pongo el segundo cap!

* * *

-¿Te parece que tengo rojo el tatuaje?- dijo Taylor a Harmony.

-¡Por Díos Taylor¿Es que ya no te importa nada más?

-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?

-Desde hace dos semanas te estamos ayudando a escribir el discurso de agradecimiento como reina del baile... y ahora de repente solo hablas de Broke esto, Broke aquello y del tatuaje. Taylor, no deberías espantar a la gente cinco semanas antes de la elección.- la recomendó Harmony.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-preguntó Taylor.

-Creo que lo que Harmy intenta decirte es que deberías ir con cuidado. ¿No?- dijo Emily.

-¿Qué tenga cuidado con qué? Osea, yo podría ganar el concurso hasta con un fluorescente, el primer día de mi regla vestida con ropa transparente. Mi madre fue reina del baile, mi prima lo fue también y mi hermana lo hubiese sido de no ser por aquel escándalo que protagonizo... ¡soy una leyenda! Chicas, no quiero parecer una prepotente pero... ¿quién va a ganar a Taylor Backward?- y dicho esto echó a andar por delante de las otras dos.

-¿Es ese su discurso de agradecimiento?- preguntó Harmony a Emily.

-Jajaja.

-Joder...

Lily estaba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando James entró.

-¡Lily!- ella le miró pero siguió estudiando.

-El acoso es ilegal en todos los paises.

-Solamente quiero hablar.- dijo el.- ¿No te toca ya un descanso?- Lily cerró con fuerza el libro y se puso de pie. Caminando hacía donde estaba el.

-No soy inteligente.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Crees que podría darte clases particulares? Seguro que te has dicho ¡oh! Ahí esta Lily Evans, es una colgada pero debe ser inteligente...

-Lily...

-Pues¿sabes qué? No lo soy...

-Lily, tengo la cuarta nota media más alta de la clase.-Lily miró hacía su amigo Jess que estaba en una mesa escuchando. El chico asintió con la cabeza. Avergonzada Lily se giró hacía James de nuevo.

-¡Oh¿Qué es esto¿Una especie de programa de ayuda al pardillo? Pues será mejor que me olvides...

-No... ¿Es que siempre eres así?

-No.- dijo ella rápidamente.

-Si.- dijo Jess.

-Dame cinco minutos.- pidió James.

-Cinco segundos.

-Vale... tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo sobre...- su mirada se posó en los zapatos de la chica manchados de pintura.-Arte.

-¿Arte? Tu no estudias arte.

-¿Y tu que sabes?

-Nunca te he visto en las clases...

-Es porque estoy muy ocupado con el quidditch y otras cosas... y me permiten hacer uno de esos... es... es...

-¿Estudios independientes?

-¡Si! Pero... escucha: he visto obras tuyas en clase y son muy buenas así que... si pudieras ayudarme, te lo agradecería.

-No sé... tal vez... otro día.

-¿Qué tal esta noche?- dijo Jess. Lily y James le miraron. El se levantó y camino hasta ellos.- Te doy mi entrada para ir al Jester.- dijo tendiéndole un papel rectangular.

-¡Gracias tío!

-Un momento por favor...- dijo Lily. Cogió a Jess de la manga y tiró de el. Lo apartó un poco y le dijo:- Jessy te patee el culo en tercero y volveré a hacerlo.

-Encanto, uno: yo estaba enfermo aquel día y dos¿es que te has vuelto loca? Viene a verte el tío más guapo de la escuela. ¿No sientes curiosidad?

-¡Oh! –Lily volvió con James.-Vale, la cosa va así: la obra empieza a las siete y media e ir hasta Hosmedague puede ser problemático. Quedamos a las siete, no llegues tarde.- volvió a su mesa y se sentó. James se quedó quiero allí de pie. Luego sonrió.

-Vale, a las siete.- se giró hacía donde estaba Lily.- Oye¿no quieres que vayamos a tomar algo antes?

-No.

-Hasta las siete.- Madame Prince le echó de allí y Lily siguió estudiando.

James entró en el teatro con Lily pero ella se marchó. Una vez solo se sentó en las butacas, bastante llenas y esperó. Al rato las luces del escenario se encendieron. Una masa plateada (que en realidad eran personas cubiertas con una tela) se movía en el escenario. Una voz lúgubre empezó a hablar.

-Un mundo mucho mejor... lleno de ternura.- la masa se levantaba y extendía.- ¡Cómodo y caliente! En el púdrido útero de una madre, que nunca conocí.- la masa tomaba forma de mujer.- Soy, un feto en el cielo..- Un hombre gordo le dio un codazo a James.

-Fíjate, ese es Mich. Brillante¿no crees?- en el escenario la masa se levantaba y explotaba en su parte superior. Un hombre con el torso desnudo aparecía.

-¡Irrumpiendo en el mundo!- gritaba.- Huyendo hacía delante.- la tela se quitaba y dos enanos vestidos de azul salían. El hombre seguía hablando.- Surgiendo, emergiendo.

-Ajajaja.- reía uno de los enanos. James se revolvió incómodo en la butaca. El otro enano se acercó al borde del escenario y dijo:

-Mi alma es una isla... – ahora le tocaba el turno al otro:

-Quiero ser como Maile.

-¡Zambulléndose!- gritaba el hombre.-¡No¡Suprimiendo!- los tres danzaban alrededor de un cubo de basura. Del cubo salía fuego y los tres se tiraban al suelo. James fue a aplaudir pero vio que nadie lo hacía así que volvió a echarse para atrás. De repente Lily salía con unas mallas, un maillot y una falda corta blanca. Llevaba el pelo suelto y la cara pintada de blanco. Tenía los brazos en alto y en las manos llevaba una gran y larga tela blanca que se extendía según andaba ella. Cubrió con la tela los tres cuerpos. Y se lo puso ella en la cabeza, mientras estaba de pie. Dando aspecto de virgen maría.

-En silencio, quédate quieto.- dijo ella.

-En silencio, quédate quieto.- repitieron los otros tres. Los enanos se levantaron y quitaron la tela. Lily se sentó junto al hombre.- En silencio quédate quieto.- decían los cuatro. Los enanos se volvieron a sentar teniendo cada uno un extremo de la tela y envolviendo así a los cuatro.- En silencio, quédate quieto. En silencio, quédate quieto...- repitieron varias veces mientras se mecían suavemente. Al final pararon y la luz se extinguió. Todo el mundo prorrumpió en aplausos y James sorprendido aplaudió también. Los enanos y Lily se metieron para adentro y el hombre se quedó en el escenario.

-Muchísimas gracias, gracias por venir.- decía. Todo el mundo hizo ademán de levantarse.- Antes de que os vayáis, quiero que sepáis que Lily.- la pelirroja apareció y se situó junto a el hombre.- me ha dicho que hay alguien muy especial entre el público. ¿Hay un tal James Potter en la sala?- James se asustó e intentó esconderse pero Lily bajó del escenario. -¡Oh vamos! No seas tímido... aquí todos somos amigos.- dijo desde el escenario. Un foco iluminó a James que miró con el ceño fruncido a Lily que se encontraba frente a frente con el.

-No hace falta que subas, si no quieres.- dijo la chica.

-El arte es amor amigos, el arte es amor.- dijo el hombre. Todos aplaudieron y James negando con la cabeza se puso en pie. –Sube por favor.- James obedeció y Lily se sentó en su sitio. James se quedó de pie en medio del escenario sin saber muy bien que hacer. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Cómo os va?- dijo al público. Sacó una snitch de su bolsillo. Empezó a dejarla volar y luego atraparla. Primero espacios cortos, luego un poquito más grandes.- ¡Vuela¡Vuela!- dijo mientras la atrapaba. –Sigue volando. No puedes escaparte.- dijo dando un salto y atrapándola.- No lo permitiré. Vamos James, todos confían en ti. Expectantes. Nunca, dejes, que se escape.- la dejó volar bastante.- Todos cuentan contigo. Que no se escape. No, dejes que, se escape. Nunca.- cuando quiso saltar a por ella, la sntich se había alejado demasiado.- Tarde o temprano, tiene que escaparse.- la gente aplaudió. El sonrió y bajó del escenario. Caminaban hacía Hogwarts y James iba hablando:

-¡Oh! Si señor... no puedo creer que lo haya echo.

-Mentiría si no dijera que también me ha sorprendido.

-Ya... dime la verdad¿la he cagado mucho?

-Lo has hecho bien...

-¡Venga ya! Ese número que has hecho tu con la pintura y toda esa basura si que ha estado bien. Yo solo he pegado unos saltos tras una snitch.

-Esta bien: un poco. Mucho, la has cagado cantidad a sido una mierda.- James rió.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¡Bah! Deja, no importa... ¡Tía! Había dado discursos y todo eso pero estar ahí arriba... no saber que vas ha hacer es...

-Es una bomba ¿verdad?

-¡Si!- dijo James. Se pararon un momento. James la miró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Siempre llevas gafas?

-Si¿por qué?

-Por nada. ¿Nunca usas lentillas?- Lily se encogió de hombros.

-E... tengo lentillas pero nunca me las pongo.- se quitó las gafas y las observó.-No sé... la idea del contacto directo con el ojo...- se las volvió a poner.

-Es que tienes unos ojos... preciosos.- la cortó James.

-¡Oh¡Por favor!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes unos ojos preciosos? Que idiota, ahora si que realmente te has lucido¿no crees niñato?

-Lily yo solo...

-¡No! Yo tenía un presentimiento y luche contra el... la culpa es mía...- echó a andar en dirección al colegio.

-¿Pero que...?- murmuró James para si mismo.- ¡Lily¡No entiendo nada!- le gritó a la chica. Ella se giró.

-¿Quieres aprender arte? Cuando el delegado de clase comienza a acariciarme la cara en paseos desiertos y comienza a hablar de mis ojos hay una palabra que describe eso: es un movimiento de los años 20, se llama surrealismo.

-Lily espera... ¿no podríamos...?

-¡Vete!- y Lily se marchó. James se quedó allí solo y desconcertado porque esa chica era totalmente diferente a las demás.

* * *

Gracias x los reviews! se me ocurrio la idea viendo la peli y como siempre me había encantado... en fin aki ta el segundo cap! dejar reviews y pasaros por te odio te quiero... q tb tne actualizacion bss! 


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, pues aqui esta el capitulo siguiente en el q Lily esta mas cambiada... es la famosa escena de la pierna bajando por la escalera... mi escena favorita! no tiene tanto encanto escrita pero en fin... q puedo hacer yo! alla va el tercer capitulo y dejar review en te odio te quiero...

* * *

James subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas Gryffindor de séptimo B. Le abrió Lily con una camiseta blanca y un peto vaquero manchado de pintura.

-Oye, no puedes seguir presentándote aquí de esta manera.

-Entonces, no sigas evitándome. Como la otra noche¿de qué iba aquello?

-Estaba ocupada.

-Ya. Ocupada alucinando.

-Perdona, yo no alucinaba.

-Un alucine total. ¿Qué¿Vamos al lago?

-¡No!

-¿Qué pasa¿No te gusta el lago?

-Si. No. No tengo tiempo.

-¡Oh! Vale.

-Me voy.- dijo metiéndose para dentro.

-Vale. ¡Eh Connie!- dijo James a la compañera de habitación de Lily.- ¿Juegas al ajedrez?

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- dijo Lily saliendo de nuevo.

-Vamos a jugar al ajedrez.

-No, no lo harás...

-Tu compañera Connie y yo vamos a jugar.

-Anulo el juego.

-¡Tu no eres su jefa!- gritó la chica.

-Si señora, no eres mi jefa. ¿Sabes? Creo que esta va a ser una larga tarde de ajedrez...- Lily frunció el entrecejo y mirando al suelo dijo:

-Cogeré el bañador.- se metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Estaban paseando por la orilla del lago, mojándose los pies. James dijo:

-Bueno... ahora que se ha despejado el día, es estupendo estar aquí. Mira el agua que limpia.

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas pedradas recibe el calamar a lo largo de todo un año?

-¿Tú nunca te relajas? Sé que el mundo tiene sus problemas pero... ¿te costaría mucho sonreír alguna vez?

-Yo sonrío. Lo que pasa es que has mencionado el lago y vi una información en la biblioteca que...

-¡Olvida la biblioteca!- de repente vieron llegar a Sirius, Remus, algunos compañeros de quidditch y unas cuantas chicas más. Entre ellas Emily, Harmony y Nataly.- ¡Oh mierda! Escucha, si vamos a ser amigos, tendrás que aguantarlos.

-Te he estado buscando. Y me han dicho que habías venido aquí. Al lago.-dijo Sirius.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Remus.- dijo Lupin tendiéndole la mano a Lily.

-Ya se quien eres.- respondió ella.

-Hola Lily. ¿Tu eres Lily no?- dijo Harmony.

-Si.

-Ven un momento James. Te tengo que contar una cosa...- dijo Sirius arrastrando a James y alejándolo de allí. Harmony y Emily comenzaron a extender sus sillas y toallas. Lily también extendió su toalla en la arena.

-Vaya... ¿ya se ha acabado el tiempo de luto?- dijo Harmony.

-Por lo visto totalmente.- respondió Emily.

-¿Tiempo de luto?- preguntó Lily.

-Si, sin Taylor, James esta disponible de nuevo.- la contestó Harmony.

-Pero...¿de qué vais¿No me digas que tenéis una cita?- dijo Emily.

-¡No! Solo somos...

-Amigos.- concluyó Harmony. Lily se quitó el peto y se tumbó en la toalla. Llevaba un bañador negro.

-¡Que par de melones tiene el bicho raro! Desde aquí esa tía parece normal...- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily. James rió.

Remus se acercó corriendo hasta las chicas.

-¿Es esto lo que vais a hacer todo el día?- preguntó mirándolas.

-No. Dentro de diez minutos tengo toda la intención de darme la vuelta...- respondió Emily.

-¿Y qué os parece si jugamos un rato?- preguntó mostrándoles la pelota de voleyball.

-No. Gracias.- dijo Harmony leyendo una revista.

-¿Te apetece jugar Lily?- preguntó Remus. La pelirroja le miró.

-No... creo, que no le interesa.- dijo Emily.

-¿Tu te llamas Lily?- preguntó Remus.

-No. Gracias a díos...- dijo Emily.- No te ofendas.

-No me ofendo.

-Es que te he visto en clase de vuelo y... vuelas como una chica.

-Soy una chica.

-¡Tu ya me entiendes!

-No, me parece que no.- Harmony rió.

-¿Qué¿Juegas o no?

-Juego.- respondió Lily levantándose de la toalla.

-¡Si señor! Estupendo.

-Yo también.- dijo Harmony dejando a un lado la revista. Nataly al verlas también fue.

Lily intentó sacar pero la pelota rebotó contra la red. Harmony en el otro lado lanzó y le dio en la cabeza a Sirius que estaba delante de ella. Los chicos sacaban y los puntos aumentaban pero cuando la pelota se acercaba a Lily ella se apartaba. Harmony y Sirius fueron a la vez a por la pelota y ambos cayeron a la hierba riendo. James le intentaba enseñar a Lily como lanzar. Harmony se colocó la parte de arriba del bikini y Remus se quedó embobado mirándola. Tanto, que la pelota le dio en la cabeza. Una bola perdida chocó contra la cabeza de Emily que ligaba con uno de los chicos.

Cuando volvían hacía el castillo Remus dijo:

-¿Qué James¿Irás a la fiesta de Ravenclaw?

-E... si.

-Oye Lily. ¿Te apetece ir?- preguntó Harmony.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-¡Vamos tía! Anímate!-dijo Remus.

-¡Si! Las fiestas de Ravenclaw son las mejores. Su sala común es enorme...

-¿Irás o no?

-Ah... vale.

-¡Vaya! Esto se pone interesante...- dijo Emily adelantándoles con Harmony.

-¿Quieres callarte?- le reprendió su amiga.

-¿Por qué? Aunque ella no le toque, como James se presente con esa, Taylor se cagará por las patas abajo.- todos se marcharon y Lily y James se quedaron solos.

-Bueno... hemos sobrevivido. ¿A qué hora quedamos en la sala común?

-No puedo ir.

-Pero si acabas de decir que...

-Ya. Ya lo sé pero es que... no me acordaba que tengo que hacer muchos deberes. Todas

las asignaturas.

-No será para tanto...

Lily abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con James vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa negra y una americana color cuero.

-Hola.- dijo el chico.

-Te dije que estaba ocupada.

-Creo que... dijiste que ibas ha hacer los deberes.

-Eso hago, lo hacía. Voy a hacerlo...

-¿Qué tal... si te echamos una mano?- varios chicos entraron.

-¿No son... los chicos del equipo de quidditch?

-Del juvenil. Ve a vestirte.

-No puedo... verás: fíjate en ti, tu... estás genial pero... yo, yo no tengo nada que po...- James la mostró un vestido rojo, corto, de tirantes y con un fruncido debajo del pecho.- nerme. Mira que pinta.

-Es mi turno: Mackensy Portman. Maquilladora y estilista. Llámame Mack.- dijo la amiga de James apareciendo en escena.- ¡Chicos! Coger los deberes y salir de aquí...- los del equipo obedecieron.- Si nos necesitáis: estaremos aquí encerradas. Todos bajaron y James les siguió. Pasaba el tiempo: los chicos acabaron los deberes y se fueron. James se quedó solo esperando a Lily.

-Lily, no te ofendas pero¿desde cuando no te depilas?

-¿Qué?

-Hablo de las cejas.

-Nunca... ¿por qué?

-¿Has visto barrio sésamo?

-Si.

-Te pareces a Blas.

-¡Au!- se quejó Lily.

-¿Es que nunca te maquillas?- preguntó Mackensy a Lily mientras le daba la base.

-No... mi madre murió antes de que yo tuviera edad para esas cosas.

-¡Oh! Lo siento... No es nada personal pero... ese peinado... no queda demasiado bien con la forma de tu cara.- dijo Mackensy soltando la coleta de Lily.

-¿Y en qué has pensado?

-Bueno, tengo una idea.

-¿Qué clase de idea?

-Vas a tener que confiar en mi...

James esperaba aburrido cuando Mackensy bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Caballero! Te presento a la nueva, y no mejorada sino diferente¡Lily Evans!- James se levantó y acercó a las escaleras. Mackensy seguía allí de pie, sonriendo, señalando la escalera. James la interrogó con la mirada.-¡Lily Evans¡Mueve tu precioso culito y baja!- James siguió mirando la escalera aburrido pero entonces. Primero vio un zapato de tacón rojo, luego una bonita pierna, después otra y por fin Lily con el vestido, que la sentaba de maravilla, sin gafas, el pelo por encima de los hombros y un bonito maquillaje le sonreía. James estaba flipando pues esa no era la Lily Evans que Sirius había seleccionado para la apuesta. Lily fue a bajar el último escalón pero entonces... tropezó. Y habría caído de no ser por James que la sujetó. Sonriéndole agradecida salió con el de la sala común.

-¡Hola, hola, hola!- dijo Remus cuando entraron en la sala común de Ravelcaw.- Bienvenidos amigos míos a la fiesta que nunca ase acaba, jeje, al menos hasta que Dumbledore nos eche.

-¿Quién es toda esa gente?- preguntó Lily.

-No tengo ni idea. Me tengo que ir, que os divirtáis.

-¡Hola!- dijo James a Harmony que se acercaba.

-¡Lily chica¡Qué cambio! Estas estupenda. James cariño¿te importaría prestármela un momentín? Hay un par de gemelos monísimos, creo que son de Hufflepuff o no se qué...

-E... si claro. Adelante.

-¡Oh! Gracias papi.- dijo Harmonu arrastrando a Lily.

-¡Tío! Menuda pinta.- dijo Sirius apareciendo. Que¿habéis venido juntos o no?

-Si te refieres a Lily, si, la he traído.

-La he traído, la he traído... venga tío despierta. Estáis juntos todo el día. Puede que este colocado, pero no ciego. ¿Qué ocurre¿Mezclas los negocios con el placer?

-Siento decepcionarte pero, solo es una apuesta.- Taylor apareció con el tal Broke que había venido de Hosmedague.

-¡Uho¡Uho!- dijo Broke.- Menuda marcha.

-¡Vaya! Si es Taylor Backward...- dijo Emily.- Que sorpresa.

-Si, hemos estado a punto de no venir, pero me he dicho: ya sabes¿por qué no hacer una última y monumental... lo que sea?- dijo Taylor con voz de borracha.-¡Cariño! Quiero una birra.

-Pero si ya tienes eso.- dijo Broke señalando la copa de la mano de la chica.

-¡Pero también quiero una cerveza!- gritó ella.

-Vale...- y se marchó.

-¡Taylor!

-¡James!

-Oye¿sabes qué? Broke volverá en seguida, podría presentártelo o pedirle un autógrafo para ti.

-No, tranquila. Le ví en una reposición. Se comía las uñas de los pies por quince sickles. Fue impresionante.

-¡Eso me lo paso por el culo James!

-Ya me lo conozco, de memoría.- la música empezó a sonar y Broke empezó a apartar a la gente.- Hablando de dar por culo. ¿no es ese tu chico?- Taylor miró y puso una cara de fastidio.

-¡Oh no¡Otra vez no!- dejó su cerveza en la mano de James, que le dio un trago, y fue a buscar a Broke.- ¡Broke!

-Ahora no cariño, están tocando mi canción.- dijo el poniéndose en el centro del espacio abierto. Empezó a bailar extravagantemente con aquella canción estilo disco. Se tiró en el suelo y comenzó a hacer pasos extraños. Bailó delante de James que le miró con cara de flipe. Se subió en un sofá en el que estaba sentada una chica y comenzó a ponerle sus partes púdicas delante de la cara mientras seguía bailando a su estilo.-¡Dámelo ya!- gritó.- ¡Y tu¡Y tu¡Y todos a moverse!- Se arrancó la camisa y siguió bailando. Estaba siendo realmente patético...

Lily fue a donde estaba James. Taylor la vio y se cruzó en su camino.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?- preguntó.

-Me han invitado.

-¿De verdad¿Tu padre no es muggle?

-Si. Y mi madre también.

-¡Ohh!- dijo Taylor volcándole toda su copa encima del vestido a Lily.-¡Ohhh! Creo que deberías tener más cuidado con la seda.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué has dicho?

- Gracias por un momento olvida porque evitaba sitios como este y gente como tu.

-¿Evitarnos? Querida, mira a tu alrededor. Para todo esa gente eres invisible, una pura mierda. ¿Y como va nadie a fijarse en una mierda? Eso no puedes cambiarlo. ¡Ohh¿No irás a llorar ahora?- Lily se fue corriendo y llorando. Por el camino a la torre Gryffindor tropezó y cayó al suelo. James salió en ese momento.

-Lily.

-¡No me toques!- dijo llorando.

-Lily...

-Me había prometido que jamás, jamás, jamás...

-¿Jamás qué?

-Que jamás les dejaría verme llorar.- dijo llorando.

-No pasa nada.

-¡Si, claro que pasa! No debí venir aquí.

-Lily, Lily... nos lo hemos pasado bien. Si, te estabas divirtiendo. A veces, cuando te abres a la gente, entra tanto lo malo como lo bueno.

-Quiero irme a Gryffindor.- James la ayudó a levantarse y la pasó su cazadora por los hombros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Q pasara ahora cn James y Lily? en el proximo capitulo lo vereis mas o menos...


	4. Chapter 4

Tras siglos y siglos el penultimo capitulo!

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando salían del Gran Comedor Jess le preguntó a Lily:

-¿Tan horrible fue la fiesta?

-¿Podríamos hablar de cualquier otra cosa?

-¡Venga¿No te divertiste nada de nada¿Ni siquiera te divertiste una pizca?- Una chica pasó y le dijo:

-¡Muy guay Lily!

-Si, me divertí un poquito...- le contestó Lily a Jess. Otra chica la volvió a decir:

-¡Bestial, tía!

-Jessy¿soy yo o aquí hay algo muy...?- se calló porque un grupo de chicos y chicas se giraron para mirarla.

-¿Desde cuando molas?- le preguntó Jess mientras una chica le daba a Lily un papel rosa.

Una voz amplificada empezó a hablar:

-Bien troncos, todos andando, prestad atención. Tengo las nominaciones: al parecer, Tarminall Taylor tendrá una competidora sorpresa: la mismísima hada del falacel. Para seros sinceros, la pregunta que ahora mismo pasa por la mente de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts debe ser...

-¿Quién diablos me ha nominado?- preguntó Lily mirando el papel rosa.

-¡Lily! Enhorabuena.- le dijo Harmony llegando con Emily y Nataly.

-Gracias.- respondió la pelirroja.

-Te lo mereces, de veras.- dijo Nataly. Algo comenzó a pitar.

-Es la mía.- dijo Emily sacando una recordadora.- ¡Oh oh!- dijo.

-¿Taylor?- preguntó Nataly.

-Una emergencia.- respondió Emily.

-Déjalo.- contestó Harmony.

-¡Es nuestra amiga!- se defendió Emily.

-Las cosas cambian.

-¡El¡Broke! Ha roto... ¡conmigo!- dijo Taylor subida a una escoba.

-¿Es un chiste?- preguntó Emily.

-¡No! Broke Hudson, por cierto¿qué clase de nombre es ese¡Mierda! Y ese baile... ¡oh dios mío! Ese baile...

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Nataly.

-¡No lo sé¡No lo sé!

FLASH BACK

-Taylor, nos hemos divertido. Pero¿crees que me iban a contratar para una maravillosa película saliendo contigo¡Oh¿Lo creías¡Qué mona!

FIN FLASH BLACK

-¿Quieres saber mi opinión?- dijo Emily.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estarás mejor sin el.

-¡Sois las mejores amigas!- contestó ella llorando. Entonces pasó un chico con una cartel en el que ponía: Lily reina de la promoción.- Lily, reina del baile de graduación. ¿Me he perdido algo?

El equipo de Gryffindor estaba entrenando al quidditch. Después de echar una especie de partido fueron a los vestuarios.

-¿Qué ha pasado hoy, James?- preguntó Remus a su amigo.

-No estaba inspirado.

-Puede ser.- intervino Sirius.- Pero la culpa es del síndrome de abstinencia.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Creo que hace bastante tiempo que no la metes en caliente¿no? Y algo así puede joderle la concentración a cualquiera. Pero a lo mejor ahora que Taylor esta libre...

-Cállate.

-Aunque tal vez te quieras cepillar a Lily.- James le miró enfadado.

-No tiene nada que ver con ella.

-No te estoy criticando, tío. Pero si no vas a aprovecharte¿te importa que lo haga yo? Tiene un polvito divino...- James se lanzó sobre el.

-¡Si la tocas te mataré¿Me has oído, Sirius?

-¡Cálmate, tío!- dijo Remus echándole para atrás.

-¡Que te den, James! Llevo años viendo como engañas a la gente para que crean que eres una especie de díos. Pues¿sabes qué? Esta apuesta la vas a perder. Vas a pringar, capullo.- James se fue.

Jess guiaba a alumnos con pancartas sobre Lily.

-¡Cuélgalo en aquella pared! La brigada de higiene... colgarlo allí. Estudiantes gays... colgarlo en el patio del último curso. El club de pesos... colgarlo a la izquierda. Mientras tanto Taylor, Emily, Harmony y Nataly estaban en un pequeño puesto vestidas con sus trajes de animadoras de quidditch.

-Ponme uno.- dijo un chico.

-Tómate un zumo de calabaza y vota a Taylor.

-Ponme uno.- dijo otra chica.

-Tómatelo y vota a Taylor.

Lily se encontraba en un aula cedida para que ella pintara. Oyó a alguien intentando accionar el picaporte.

-No quiero que nadie entre aquí.- La persona entró y Lily vio a James. Siguió pintando.

-Esto es increíble...- dijo el chico mirando las pinturas.- ¿Es tu madre?- preguntó parándose detrás de ella, mirando en lo que trabajaba ahora mismo.

-Si. También era artista. Fotógrafa.

-Era muy guapa.

-Si pero no todo es hereditario.

-¿De qué murió?

-De cáncer. Leucemia. Lo extraño es que no recuerdo... haber llorado cuando murió. Recuerdo el funeral y que después fuimos a casa de mi abuela. Y me senté en una butaca verde, sobre las rodillas de mi hermana Petunia. Y me di cuenta de que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

-No debes seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Aislarte del mundo. Encerrarte aquí bajo diez hechizos.

-Si, me aíslo ¿y qué? Al menos, tomo decisiones. Cosa que tu no haces.

-Si tomo decisiones.

-¿Has decidido ya que serás de mayor? Ayer estuve en el despacho de Macgonagall y creo que junto a tu nombre ponía indeciso.

-Hay ciertas cosas que no entiendes. No eres hija de mi padre...

-Pues cuéntamelas.

-El trabaja en el ministerio. A partir de ahí empezaron los mejores años de su vida. Eso dice. Así que desde que yo nací...- Lily le miró en silencio.- Tiene una foto mía de cuando yo tenía cinco años, estoy sentado sobre sus hombros ¿y sabes lo que llevo puesto? Una camiseta del ministerio.

-¿Y?

-Que es emblemático, el mismo rollo cada día: elige un trabajo james, elige un futuro. Pero lo que en realidad esta diciendo es: elige mi trabajo, elige mi futuro.

-¿Oyes lo que estas diciendo¿Te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes? Puedes trabajar en cualquier departamento que quieras. El caso es que tienes diecisiete años, y ya deberías empezar a tomar tus propias decisiones.

-Vale, vale. Para el carro doña consejos. ¿Y tu qué? Deberías mirarte en el espejo antes de hablar.

-Créeme estoy en ello.

-¿Siempre eres tan lista?

-Bueno, tengo mis momentos.- James sonrió. -¿Por qué has venido, James?

-No me acuerdo...- susurró el. Se fueron acercando poco a poco y cuando estaban a punto de besarse Lily dijo, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Intentas que te vote como rey del baile?- James se quedó a medio camino.- ¿James?- abrió los ojos y le vio allí parado.- Todo este asunto del baile...

-¡Tengo que irme!- le cortó el saliendo del aula.

-Quería hablarlo contigo.

-Si, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Podemos hablar luego?

-Claro.

-¡Adiós!- dijo antes de irse.

James se vio a el mismo hablando con Broke que estaba tumbado en un sofá. Estaban dentro de la magia real, el programa.

-Si solo es una apuesta¿por qué da tanto el coñazo?- decía Broke.-Bla, bla, bla... ¿qué le pasa a esa tía¿Es que no le gusta su estupendo cambio físico o su repentina popularidad¿Qué le ocurre?

-Esa no es la cuestión. Es buena tía.- dijo James.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, James ha hecho lo que dijiste que haría.- le decía Lily a Taylor.

-Por supuesto que si, yo le cree, para mi.- contestaba Taylor.

-¡Oh! Claro...- Lily le daba unos galeones a Taylor.

-¡Lily¡Lily¡Eh Lily! Espera...

-¡Alto¡Alto, alto!- decía Broke cortándole el paso.- Relájate, tío, relájate.

-Además, tubo sus momentos divertidos.- intervenía Lily.- Tienes unos ojos realmente preciosos...- Taylor y ella rompían a reír.

-Oye, no es que yo sea un maricón, ni nada de eso, pero realmente tienes los ojos precisos.- le dijo Broke. En ese momento James se despertó asustado.

Al día siguiente muchísima gente llevaba chapas animando a Lily a ser reina. Taylor mientras tanto regalaba tazas con su cara metidas en bolsas con su cara mientras decía¡votad por Taylor!

Dos chicos en el patio rapeaban.

-Pelean entre dos, elegiremos pues, yo voto por Lily ya que Taylor es bocazas. Se cree la mejor, yo se que no lo es¿quién va a ser la reina del baile¡Lily!- decía uno.

-La Taylor ya lo fue, pero ahora es la fea, la Lily será reina y la Taylor se mosquea. Me importa un huevo a mi esta Taylor tan creída, pues Taylor va pa abajo y Lily pa arriba. Si yo pudiera estar con la Lily molaría, con la reina a mi lado, el amo yo sería. –decía el otro.

-A la Taylor desguazar por un coche y un ligón. El ligón se cree un crack y nos reímos un montón. Chiste tras chiste del tal Broke. El tonto se cree rey del Big Boy... ¡Lily! Ganará...

-¿Qué no debo comer?- preguntaba Jess.

-Come lo que quieras.- respondió Lily distraída.

-Vale, para que lo sepas, iba a comer un super bocata echo con atún capitán pata de palo, empresa no demasiada considerada con los delfines.

-Que se jodan los delfines.

-Un tío intentó tirarse a uno y le echaron de mundo marino. ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

-Jessy¿soy besable?

-Bien, hablando de estas galletas...- Lily le miró.- ¡Yo que sé Lily! Tu, eres tu. Pero quizás, si no te conociera desde siempre y acabara de ligarte... pues puede que...- un amigo de Lily, Simon, bastante más pequeño que ellos (cuarto) se paseaba en patines por el Gran Comedor ofertando pimienta molida. Se acercó a ellos.

-¿Pimienta molida?- le echó a Jess pero no a Lily. Después se marchó.

-Debe estar loco.-dijo Jess.

-¿Quién¿Simon?

-No. James.

-¿Pimienta molida?- Simon seguía por las mesas. Una chica le dio su pizza. Cuando iba camino de la mesa unos chicos le pararon.

-¡Vaya! Si el es chico pimienta en persona!- El apuntó con su dispensador de pimienta.

-Di lo que quieras o morirás.- uno de ellos le quitó la pizza y los dos se rieron.

-¡Tengo trabajo!- exclamó Simon intentando escapar. Pero un de ellos le agarró del brazo.

-Claro que si... pero primero quiero enseñarte algo Simon... te va a encantar, tío. – sacó una revista de chicas desnudas.- échale un vistazo, relájate tío, no ocurre nada... venga¿no te gustan?- mientras el otro, sacó una poción y la echó sobre la pizza. – Wuoo... mira, mira... mira esta¿y esta?- James entró en el Gran Comedor.- ¿No es tu mamá?

-Mi madre esta muerta...- murmuró apenado Simon.

-¡Suéltale!- gritó James. Lily se levantó de su mesa y les observó.- Ahora os diré lo que vais a hacer.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.- Levántate, vete para allá.- dijo al que le enseñaba la revista a Simon. El chico obedeció.- coge tu revista.- dijo al tiempo que se la tiraba.- Y pídele disculpas a mi colega Simon.- Simon se había ya colocado a su lado.

-Lo siento.- dijo el chico.

-Lo siento.- dijo el otro.

-Y tu, picha floja.- le dijo James al segundo que había hablado.- coge la pizza. El chico obedeció.

-Venga...- el chico miró con asco la comida con aquella sustancia pegajosa por encima. Su compinche rió.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu que crees? Cómetela.- el chico, que era pelirrojo, cogió una porción de pizza y se la acercó asqueado a la boca.

-Adentro.- dijo James. El pelirrojo pegó un mordisco. -Eso es... trágatelo todo.- su amigo rió y James le miró.-Alto. No te la tragues. Munich (el nombre del otro) también tiene un poco de hambre...

-Ni hablar tío, es su poción.

-Pues... deberías haberlo pensado antes de meterte con mi colega Simon.- el pelirrojo le pasó la pizza a Munich que la aceptó con una mueca de asco.

-Gracias.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Cómetela.- dijo Simon. Munich pegó un bocado.

-¿Lo habéis pasado mal?- preguntó James.- Pues que no se repita. ¿Qué¿Todo en orden?- le preguntó a Simon.

-Si... ya me encargo yo.- respondió el chico. -¿Alguien quiere meterse conmigo¿Alguno de los dos¿O los dos?- James salía del Gran Comedor pero se giró mientras sonreía. En ello captó la mirada de Lily que aún estaba de pie en la mesa Gryffindor. Ella le miró fijamente y el abandonó el comedor.

Lily estaba en la biblioteca cuando Sirius entró y se sentó enfrente suya.

-¡Hola Lily! Oye... he venido a... verás, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar. Ya sé que no parezco el tío más simpático del mundo pero...pero quiero que te olvides de eso por unos segundos porque... he pensado... de hecho espero que...podamos... salir juntos algún día. Y no salir por salir, una cita en serio. ¿Te acompaño al baile?

-Si claro.- dijo Lily sarcástica.

-¿Eso es un no?

-Has acertado.

-Eso es justo... en fin¿por qué ibas a aceptar? Pero... espero que no sea por James.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... no le interesas de verdad. Va diciendo por ahí que sigue colgado por Taylor. Pero no se... tal vez me equivoque. ¿Te ha invitado al baile?- Lily no contestó.- Pues... ándate con ojo. No me gustaría que te hicieran daño.- se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de irse volvió a hablar.- ¡Ah! Oye Lily... piensa lo del baile. Seguro que lo pasaríamos muy bien. ¡Nos vemos!- y salió de la biblioteca.

James entró en su dormitorio y vio a su padre.

-¡Papá!- el hombre tenia sobres y cartas en la mano.

-¿Quieres explicarme esto, hijo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo mucho que estas haciendo peligrar tu futuro¡La mayoría de fechas límites ya han vencido!

-No es tan sencillo, papá... no soy como tu. No puedo escoger una carta sin más.

-Claro que puedes. Eso es lo que hacen los adultos: tomar decisiones. ¿En serio?

-Si.

-¿Hablamos de las que tomas tu?

-No hablamos de mi.

-Venga ya... nunca estás en casa y cuando estás estas cabreado.

-¡Basta ya, James!

-Lo siento... pero no corregirás tus errores conmigo.

-¿Crees que intento hacer eso? Pues... lo siento pero no ha sido nunca mi intención. Y echarme la culpa no cambiará el hecho de que el futuro llama a tu puerta. Estés o no estés preparado.

Una voz amplificada mágicamente sonó por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Hola, hola, hola... bienvenidos a la recta final, troncos. Un saludo especial para los del último curso. Solo quedan dos semanas para esa combinación de papel de plata, escotes y champán.- dijo riendo.- ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.- Lily, Harmony, Jessy y un par de personas más caminaban por un pasillo mientras la voz seguía hablando.- y, hablando de la gran noche: se rumorea que el reciente apoyo a la que es como hermana mayor de Simon ha dejado a la contienda para elegir reina tan ajustada como los modelitos que lleva Taylor últimamente.- Taylor y sus múltiples amigos iban en dirección opuesta a Lily pero por el mismo pasillo.- Jejejeje, así que votad¡votad! Y ahora música electoral...- ambas se encontraron cara a cara. Taylor miró a Lily desde arriba ya que le sacaba una cabeza.

-Bueno querida...- dijo Taylor pasando su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja.- en nombre del Hogwarts matutino.

-¡Sonreíd¡Muy bien!- dijo un chico mientras sacaba fotos. Una vez echas las fotos Taylor se apartó de un empujón de Lily y siguió andando llevándose por delante a un par de estudiantes con sus chapas.

-¡Le he tocado un teta!- dijo emocionado uno de ellos.

James vigilaba la decoración del baile en el Gran Comedor.

-Allí arriba.- le indicó a una chica que llevaba unos adornos. Taylor se acercó.

-¡James!

-¿Qué quieres, Taylor?

-El otro día me estaba probando un vestido de Kalvin Klein y me acordé de que aún no hemos concretado nuestros planes.

-¿Qué planes?

-Para el baile, tontín. Siempre hemos dicho que iríamos juntos, aunque solo sea como amigos.

-¿Qué ha sido del señor de la danza?

-Esa historia se ha acabado. Y por favor, no me hagas hablar de el...

-En realidad Taylor... tenía pensado otro plan.

-¡Ah!

-¿No te referirás a Lily Evans, verdad?

-¿Y si así fuera?

-Pues... si no me equivoco creo que... ya tiene pareja.- James se giró y vio a Lily y Sirius hablando unos metros alejados de el.

-¿Has montado todo esto?- preguntó Sirius a Lily.

-Si¿qué te parece?

-Creo que mola cantidad.- James se acercó a ellos mientras decía cabreado:

-¡Sirius¿A qué diablos estás jugando?

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-¿La has invitado al baile?

-Si, lo he hecho.

-Eso es... una gilipollez.

-Espera¿qué alguien me invite es una gilipollez?- preguntó Lily.

-Creía que iríamos juntos.- respondió James.

-Ya basta, James.- dijo Sirius.- Ya vale. Esto ya no mola nada, esta chica me gusta. Pasa de la apuesta.

-¿Apuesta?- preguntó Lily.

-Si, fue una estupidez Lily. James dijo que podía hacer reina a cualquier chica. Y tu fuiste la elegida así que cree que si te lleva al baile hará que ganes. La gente tiene sentimientos.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Lily.- ¿Soy una apuesta¿Soy una maldita apuesta¡Contéstame!

-Si.- respondió James apesumbrado. Taylor apareció y le rodeó por los hombros.

-¿No te creerías que estabas ganando popularidad encanto¡Oh¿Te lo creías¡Qué mona!- dijo ácidamente. Lily se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor con Sirius tras ella. Taylor se giró quedando cara a cara con James.

-Ven a buscarme a las ocho.- susurró antes de irse.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily pintaba en su "aula secreta" una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana pero no la hizo ni caso.

* * *

James, en su dormitorio escribía carta tras carta. Simon llamó a su puerta y le gritó¡deja de escribirla, capullo!- justo antes de irse corriendo.

* * *

Dumbledore entró en el aula.

-¿Sabes que hay gente que piensa que ser director es una forma poco digna de ganarse la vida?

-La gente es una mierda.- contestó Lily.

-Me da igual lo que opinen. Tengo mi propio colegio y mi propio despacho. Y siempre hay comida en el comedor. Bueno Lily... creo que intentas hacer más de lo que puedes y creo que lo haces para refugiarte y no asumir que eres toda una mujer. Me imagino que es duro tener diecisiete años sobre todo sin tener a tu madre. Pero tengo miedo de que sigas posponiendo tu vida de esta manera. Y te levantes un día con ochenta y cinco años, sentada en un porche buscando tu dentadura postiza.

-Gracias director, ha sido muy... gráfico.

-¿No tienes un baile?

-No, no voy a ir.

-No vas a ir... ¡ah¿Tienes que pintar o...?

-Aún peor. No tengo pareja.

-¿No tienes?- Lily negó con la cabeza.- Eso es muy raro porque estoy seguro de que en estos momentos hay un joven muy apuesto esperando arriba para que te dignes a ir con el.- Lily se levantó y cuando iba a subir las escaleras el director la dijo:

-Diviértete Lily, y hazlo por ti, por nadie más.

Lily subió hasta la sala común y se encontró con Sirius.

-Hola Lily. Oye yo... no te fías de mi. Y eso lo comprendo. Pero míralo así: no he invitado a nadie más con la esperanza de que al venir aquí dijeras que si. En fin, eso debe contar ¿no? No tienes que cambiarte si no quieres.- Lily rió mientras miraba su ropa manchada de pintura.

* * *

Mackensy bajó las escaleras del vestíbulo donde la esperaba James.

-¿Lista señorita?

-Estoy lista señor Potter- James le puso el ramillete de flores en la muñeca.

-La he jodido otra vez ¿eh?

-No te preocupes, estará allí.

* * *

Taylor esperaba ,en vano, sentada en un sillón de la sala común a que James llegase.

* * *

Harmony y Remus discutían.

-¡Es increíble!- decía la chica.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?- se quejó el chico.

-No pienso dejarlo. ¿Lo sabías todo?

-¡Fuiste tu la que la nominó!- se quejó el.

-Vamos chicos sonreír.- dijo el fotógrafo del baile. Ambos se juntaron con una sonrisa.- Los siguientes- dijo el hombre mientras la foto se revelaba

-Vale, se que yo la nominé, pero lo otro es una mierda...- seguía Harmony.

* * *

Mackensy se alejó de James.

-¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar?- preguntó mientras se iba. James miró a su alrededor y vio a Lily bailando con Sirius. Estaba guapísima con el pelo recogido y un vestido negro. Se estaba acercando cuando Taylor le abordó.

-¡Te perdono!- dijo.- Bailemos.- y le arrastró en sentido contrario a Lily.

El propietario de la voz que se oía amplificada por los pasillos del castillo hacía de DJ, empezó a hablar.

-Bueno coleguitas, es hora de que os mováis como yo os he enseñado. ¡A bailar!

Todos empezaron a realizar una ensayada coreografía.- Y ahora troncos, separaos como el mar rojo. ¡Vamos!- se separaron en dos grupos, creando una fila por la que iban pasando parejas. Se volvieron a juntar mientras bailaban. Taylor y Lily chocaron.- ¡Vamos hermanos!- era el turno de los chicos que bailaron solos la coreografía.- Y ahora señoritas, a menear el esqueleto...- fue el turno del sector femenino.- ¡Ahora todos al centro¡Venga que ya se acaba!- Las parejas siguieron bailando y entonces, la canción terminó.

* * *

Jessy comía solo en una mesa entonces Mackensy se acercó a el.

-Bonita canción.- murmuró el chico.

-Es mi favorita.- dijeron a la vez. El se giró y la miró.

-Soy Jessy Jackson, y bailo fatal.

-Soy Mack, y voy a un instituto con 500 tías.

* * *

-Enseguida vuelvo.- se disculpó Sirius mientras se alejaba de Lily. La pelirroja se quedó de pie en medio de la pista de baile, llena de parejas que bailaban agarrados la lenta canción. Se alejó un poco de allí y la profesora de arte la abordó:

-¡Lily! Quería comentarte algo sobre tu último trabajo. El cuadro de tu madre es tremendamente conmovedor. Creo que ese cuadro es la mejor obra que he visto en todo el año.- alabó.- Al menos eso es lo que puse en la lechuza que envié el lunes a todas las escuelas de Bellas Artes.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la pelirroja atónita.

-Me he pasado cuatro años intentando que te abrieras, Lily Evans. Sea lo que sea lo que te ha hecho cambiar... no lo pierdas.- tras darla un consejo y una sonrisa de ánimo se alejó dejando a la chica sola de nuevo. Lily caminó hasta una mesa vacía y se sentó. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente a James y Taylor bailando muy muy juntos.

* * *

-Fijaos bien, chicos... la habitación 409 se convertirá ¡en un monumento histórico!- presumía Sirius ante Remus y otro chico más en el baño masculino.

-¿Por qué¿Van a asesinarte allí?- bromeó su amigo.

-No tío, estoy cerca de cerrar el trato. Se traga todo lo que le digo.- fanfarroneó el moreno.

-No sé, Sirius. Apostaría contra ti pero no lo voy a hacer. A Lily Evans no te la pasarás por la piedra.- Remus rió y salió del baño. El otro chico que estaba allí le siguió.

-¡Eh, tío! Esta noche es la noche...- le dijo antes de que se fuera.

-¿De verás?- le vaciló el otro.

-¡Una habitación de 300 galeones!- gritó mosqueado Sirius a los otros dos.- Esta noche será mi noche...- dijo para si mismo. Salió del baño y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Jessy abrió la puerta de la cabina del baño donde estaba metido. Lo había oído todo... salió corriendo del baño y fue en busca de Mack.

-Yo... yo...- dijo entre jadeos de agotamiento cuando llegó donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué?

-Yo... yo...

-¿Si qué ocurre?

* * *

De repente la música se paró y Dumbledore subió al escenario donde tocaba el grupo de música.

-Señores, atención alumnos de Hogwarts, señores. Vamos a empezar señores- dijo el hombre llamando la atención de sus alumnos.- Empezaré anunciando el rey del baile de graduación de 1976- dijo mientras abría un sobre. Todos los alumnos escuchaban expectantes.- bueno... no es ninguna sorpresa... ¡James Potter!- James subió al escenario mientras Taylor aplaudía con ganas. Mcgonagall le colocó la corona de rey y le dio un beso.

-Y ahora la reina del baile de graduación del 76. Ha sido la votación más reñida de la historia del colegio... con el 54 por ciento de votos a favor, la reina del baile de 1976 es... ¡Taylor Backward!- la ganadora sonrió ampliamente y subió al escenario como si fuese una diva.

-Deberías ser tú.- le susurró Sirius a Lily mientras le ponían la corona a una orgullosa Taylor.

-Ha ganado la persona indicada.- respondió ella mientras negaba con la cabeza

Taylor besó a James, que tenía una cara de aburrimiento y resignación increíble.

-¡James¡James!- gritaba Jessy mientras intentaba hacerse paso entre la gente. Sirius le vio y temió que algo iba mal.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- le preguntó a la pelirroja.

-Si.- aceptó ella dándose media vuelta. Salieron del Gran Comedor mientras el amigo de la chica iba avanzando posiciones. Fue el turno del discurso de James:

-Para muchos de nosotros, las cosas han ido bien.- comenzó ante la atenta mirada de Taylor y sus compañeros.- Hemos aprobado, vamos a graduarnos... y nos han coronado.- Taylor arrugó el ceño ante la mirada del chico.- Pero lo cierto es que... acabamos de empezar. Podemos ser todo lo que queramos.- Jessy, ya en la parte delantera, comenzó a llamarle y hacerle señas.- No se que pensáis los demás... pero yo espero no olvidar nunca.

-¡James¡Estoy aquí!- le llamaban Jessy y Mack. Al fin les oyó y se giró hacia ellos mientras Taylor le arrebataba el micrófono. Bajó del escenario y se reunió con los otros dos.

-Veras... yo... se va...- tartamudeó Jessy.

-Venga, vamos...- le animó Mack mientras James escuchaba atento. Taylor mientras seguía con su discurso:

-...para empezar quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis votado. Habéis hecho lo correcto. Y en cuanto a los demás... ¿en qué estabais pensando chicos?- Jessy fue recuperando el aliento a medida que proseguía con su relato.

-Y... Sirius sacó la...

-¡La llave!- le cortó Mack.- ¡Se ha llevado a Lily a un hotel!- James les apartó de un empujón y corrió hacia la salida.

-¡Habitación 409!- gritó Jessy para que le escuchase.

James salió a los jardines y montó en su escoba. Voló hasta cabeza de turco.

-¿Hola¿Me puedes llevar con Sirius Black, de la 409¿No tienes 409? Menudo hotelucho.- murmuró antes de volver a emprender el vuelo.

* * *

-Y esta... es una varita de acebo y nervio de dragón, Simon...- explicó Dumbledore al pequeño alumno que escuchaba adormilado.- Simon...- le llamó la atención el director.- si quieres mejorar este verano en magia, tienes que saber todo esto... dime¿qué composición tiene esta varita?

-Acebo y nervio de dragón...- murmuró el chico.

-Gracias.- asintió el director tachando algo en una hoja. Lily entró en la sala común.

-¡Lily Evans¿Qué tal te ha ido?- preguntó el director.

-Muy bien...- mintió la pelirroja.- Tenía razón, me he divertido.

-Oye, ven aquí un momento.- la llamó el anciano. La chica obedeció reacia mientras decía excusas.

-Verá profesor, la verdad es que preferiría acostarme y...- al llegar, vio bajo el hueco de la escalera, a James esperándola con aspecto derrotado. Se calló sorprendida por la presencia del chico.

-Lo siento pero... tengo que levantarme muy temprano- dijo el director mientras se levantaba de su butaca.- Los dos tenemos que hacerlo para preparar una poción. Si vosotros queréis hablar podéis salir al lago - se despidió mientras tiraba de Simon y subía las escaleras.

-Oye... James.- empezó Simon antes de irse.- siento haberte... llamado capullo.- acabó avergonzado. James sonrió.

-Tranqui.- le tranquilizó con un puñetazo cariñoso. Simon sonrió y subió las escaleras. El castaño se acercó a la pelirroja que le miraba expectante.

-¿Estás bien?- Lily levantó una ceja, interrogándole.- Jessy me dijo que le había oído decir a Sirius que quería...- se explicó.

-Eso lo averigüé... un poco tarde.- le cortó ella.- El acoso sexual sigue siendo un tema importante... lo pone en un póster de la biblioteca...- le informó mientras bajaban camino al lago.- Por eso... siempre llevo esto encima.- le explicó sacando la varita del bolsillo.- Pronuncias unas palabras y emite un ruido que se oye hasta un kilómetro de distancia. Se lo puse contra el oído.- confesó.-Espero que no le haya causado ninguna lesión grave.- James sonrió.

-¿Y tú cuánto tiempo llevabas aquí?- le preguntó cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago.

-Bastante...- confesó el chico.

-¿Te has perdido tu baile?- preguntó ella alarmada.

-Si.- respondió él tranquilo. Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio.

-Hice esa apuesta antes de conocerte.- le informó ella.- Y de conocerme.- añadió.

-Por cierto... ¿qué te jugaste¿Qué es lo que has perdido?

-A mi mejor amiga. Me enseñó mucho. Antes de conocerla... yo creía que lo sabía todo.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me gusta el echo de ser tan tonto. ¿Me... me concedes el último baile?

-No.- respondió ella muy seria.- Te concedo el primero.- ambos sonrieron. Lily pasó los brazos por el cuello de James y James puso las manos en la cintura de Lily. De repente todo el castillo y los arboles de alrededor se iluminaron con minúsculas haditas brillantes y doradas. Lily encontró la cara de Dumbledore en una ventana, que sonrió antes de desaparecer.

-Me siento como Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman.- le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.- Excepto en lo de ser puta, claro.- añadió. Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Y ahora... qué harás?- ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-No lo sé... iré a Bellas Artes. ¿Y tú?

-También he pensado en eso del Arte...- ella sonrió.

-¿Arte?- preguntó incrédula.

-Seh...

-Tu no estudias arte.- le recordó.

-No... estaba pensando en artes interpretativas. En silencio... quédate quieto...- contestó con sorna.

-James.- cortó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- susurró él.

-Cállate.- le contestó ella antes de besarle.

-James.

-¿Si?

-En cuanto a esa apuesta... ¿cuáles eran los términos?

-Ya lo verás... jamás pierdo una apuesta...

Todos los graduados estaban sentados en los jardines del colegio, con sus túnicas y sus gorros. Dumbledore, en un estrado, los iba llamando uno a uno para entregarles sus licencias.

-¡Daniel Anty Sotth¡Ian Becker Haston¡Sirius Black!- el aludido mascaba la borla de su gorro.

-¡Sirius black!- anunció de nuevo el director. Nataly le dio un codazo a su amigo.

-Creo que te llaman.- le dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices?- gritó el completamente sordo.

-¿Sirius Black?- preguntó el director. El moreno se levantó corriendo y fue hacia el estrado. La gente se sucedía y llegó el turno de James.

-¡James Potter! –todos le miraron riéndose pues solo llevaba la banda y el gorro. Desnudo como iba, sin la túnica, caminó sonriente hasta el escenario. Solo tapado por una quaffle. Lily le miraba flipando desde su sitio. Pero tubo que romper a reír cuando la quaffle aterrizó en sus manos.

**FIN**


End file.
